<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stranger Who Smiled by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487769">The Stranger Who Smiled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife'>LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Golden Light [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chernobyl (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comrade Dyatlov deserves all the love!, F/M, Love, Mystery, Romance, Smut, Strange goings on in the Vladimir Ilyich Lenin Nuclear Power Plant, silliness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something odd was happening in the Vladimir Ilyich Lenin Nuclear Power Plant. Something no one had ever observed before...</p><p>Re-edited 31-jan-2021 - now with some added Boris Stolyarchuk: the young engineer is no longer anonymous and un-named!</p><p>-</p><p>Based upon the 2019 'Chernobyl' HBO series and the character therein of Anatoly Dyatlov, played by the most glorious and beautiful Paul Ritter.</p><p>Please heed warnings and tags and notes etc before reading.</p><p>-</p><p>Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!</p><p>Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anatoly Dyatlov/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Golden Light [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Dyat Love Collection!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stranger Who Smiled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Stranger Who Smiled</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Something odd was happening in the Vladimir Ilyich Lenin Nuclear Power Plant. Something no one had ever observed before. There were no safety manuals or written procedures they could follow to dictate how to cope with, or what to do about this decidedly weird phenomenon.</p><p> </p><p>This most outlandish occurrence, this most extraordinary event was happening everywhere. It affected people in the canteen. It affected the students when they attended lectures. It affected junior staff when they were being taught how to do their jobs. Dear Lord, it even affected the staff working in that most sanctified of spaces - the control room!</p><p> </p><p>What was this most outlandish occurrence, this most extraordinary event? Well… It was that Comrade Dyatlov was seen to be <em> smiling </em> . Yes! <em> Comrade Dyatlov was smiling. </em> Although people did have to look twice, squinting their eyes to check that it was actually him smiling and not some stranger who closely resembled him.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, but it was more. So much more than that. On top of that bizarre occurrence, Comrade Dyatlov was also behaving in other most strange and confusing manners...</p><p> </p><p>His work was being delegated to juniors and underlings, something that he'd never even so much as contemplated before. His presence, or decided lack of presence, was also noted when he was no longer there to harangue other staff for their lack of early starts and late finishes, before or after the official shift time had begun or ended. To see him in work on his 'off days' was now an extremely rare occurrence. He still snapped and snarked at his underlings, but nowhere near as much as before... Well before that strangest of strange spectacles happened. Before he started <em> smiling</em>.</p><p> </p><p>His whole demeanor had changed. Yes, he was still the dictatorial boss, the stern manager who expected perfection and obedience from everyone. But… he would accept questions now. Questions that previously, he would only answer with a piercing glare, now he would answer properly with a full explanation. Still, mayhaps, accompanied by a huff of impatience at the misunderstanding. But still… It was a decided improvement to some, mainly his poor previously harassed students. But it was utterly shocking and confounding to the rest of his Comrades.</p><p> </p><p>What was the cause of Comrade Dyatlov's most bizarre behaviour, and his <em> smiling face</em>? </p><p> </p><p>No one was certain. </p><p> </p><p>There was much whispered debating going on behind his back. Queries and questions on what had brought about this huge change in Comrade Dyatlov. Some of the more delusional suggestions were: he'd been replaced by a robot replica; he was on some kind of party sponsored experiment involving zombifying drugs; he had been listening to decadent Western music that had rotted his brain. The more observant were the younger, newly married men. They understood precisely what the trigger for his bizarre behaviour was.</p><p> </p><p>"He's in love," one man, younger than the others suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"What?? No! <em> That's completely absurd! </em> Comrade Dyatlov? No! That sour old git? Ha! What poor woman would want <em> him </em> between her legs?!" the older men laughed derisively at that utterly ridiculous statement.</p><p> </p><p>"You're delusional if you think that's what's happened Comrade Stolyarchuk!"</p><p> </p><p>But the younger man kept quiet and smiled knowingly. When he'd seen the signs in his boss, he'd recognised them straight away. They were the same symptoms that applied to him and his lovely new girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>He'd noted how Comrade Dyatlov was often to be seen with a glazed-over far-away gaze and an accompanying silly, lopsided smile while he sat in the control room. The younger man knew from personal experience, that daydreaming thusly, was a definite symptom of thinking about your lady love. He'd also observed his boss looking all about him, then taking, what <em> he </em> thought, were secret gazes at small pieces of paper withdrawn from an inside jacket pocket. All was done when he thought no one was looking. Said note was hurriedly stashed away when anyone approached. Also, he'd observed the way that Comrade Dyatlov could sometimes be seen sitting in the canteen, leg bouncing, coffee cup grasped tightly in his hand, glancing around, neck craning at the doorway, waiting for… someone…</p><p> </p><p>Oh yes, Comrade Dyatlov was in love all right! </p><p> </p><p>It had all been confirmed when he spotted his boss and his lady love together. He now knew for certain, from how they interacted with each other, that they were lovers. Gentle fingers landing on the other, placed delicately on an arm or brushing against the other's hand. Soft sighs when that touch was felt by the other. The blushing of his face when she pushed an escaped lock of his hair back to join it's slicked back fellows. Lingering looks, full of heat passed between them: closed eyes and open mouths at a tender, delicate touch to the others cheek. Well... that was it! He knew for sure that his boss was in love, and also, that his love was reciprocated tenfold if not more!</p><p> </p><p>He was glad that the older man had finally found companionship. Not just because he'd stopped haranguing him for not knowing everything as exactly as he did. But because he was genuinely happy for him. He could not bear the thought of anyone being alone. He was forever being ribbed and teased for having such a soft heart. But he took it all on the chin as he knew that his gentle, young heart was what his girlfriend loved in him so very much.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>So, one day, when he saw Comrade Dyatlov frowning and shouting again, he knew that something had happened. Something bad. He squeezed his eyes tight, clenched his fists, took a deep breath, and sent a silent prayer upwards. Then, his courage bolstered, he sidled over towards where his boss sat in the canteen that lunchtime. </p><p> </p><p>"Er… Sir, Comrade Dyatlov that is... is it alright if I sit here?" he pointed at a chair opposite his surly boss.</p><p> </p><p>A grunt and a frown was his reply.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I can help, Sir. If it's something puzzling or annoying you?" he tried.</p><p> </p><p>His boss sighed. "It's nothing. Nothing anyone can help with! Certainly not you Comrade Stolyarchuk!" he hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well… maybe, like you are always telling me… Um… if you don't ask for help, you'll never know how to solve the problem, if help is needed… Sir?"</p><p> </p><p>The look that Comrade Dyatlov sent him would have completely withered a lesser man. </p><p> </p><p>"Er… is there a problem between yourself and your... um… lady, Sir?" the younger man flinched backwards, and waited for the inevitable blast of uncontrolled fury to burn him to cinders. But, there was… Nothing… Well, that wasn't true. He saw his boss, the strongest of men, visibly sag in front of him. He deflated like a day old balloon, like a plant that hadn't been watered. </p><p> </p><p>"Sir…?"</p><p> </p><p>He watched his boss fidget with the spoon sitting in the saucer next to his coffee cup. He finally looked up at the younger man and released a deep sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"It's her birthday tomorrow, and I've absolutely no bloody idea what to fucking get her! She's told me that she doesn't want anything… But I want to… I want to get her something… But I don't know what…! I'm just not used to all these... emotions!" he shook his head sadly. "Give me a blocked pump or a misfiring turbine anyday over all… this!" he waved his hands dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>His boss fixed him with a piercing glare.</p><p> </p><p>"So… can you help me then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um…? Does she like anything in particular, I mean hobbies…?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>His boss shrugged his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Favourite food?"</p><p> </p><p>His boss shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Are there any pieces of clothing or jewellery that she's been hinting at?" </p><p> </p><p>His boss tilted his head to the side, squinted his eyes and tapped his chin with a forefinger… then shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there something that you both like doing together?"</p><p> </p><p>His boss's face turned the brightest shade of scarlet.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh… er…" the young man leaned forward, "you could buy her some underwear," he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>His boss grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know her size?" </p><p> </p><p>The grin on his boss's face fell. He threw his hands in the air. "It's useless! I've absolutely no bloody idea what to get Roza!"</p><p> </p><p>"Roza?" the young man asked. This time it was him who tapped his chin with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Are you deaf?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Sir! Come with me, Sir!" the young man stood up suddenly, motioning for his boss to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The young man dragged his grumbling boss outside the power plant to the main road leading up to it. It was lined with beautiful rose bushes. </p><p> </p><p>"Roses, Sir!"</p><p> </p><p>His boss looked at them and laughed. He shook his head and clapped the younger man on the back.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm an idiot! The answer has been glaring me in the face all this time! Well done Boris Stolyarchuk! I'll see that you get a raise and a promotion for this!"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She'd just entered his office after finishing her shift. It was her usual routine now: running down to his office on her way out. She'd either wait for him there, or greet him with a kiss and a loving hug, and maybe more, if he was already there. Tonight he was already there waiting for her, but instead of rushing to be enveloped in his warm arms, as she usually did, she instead paused at the doorway. He was sitting in his chair behind his desk, as usual, but he was fidgeting with his fingers and his smile didn't quite reach his eyes…</p><p> </p><p>"Anatoly… is there something wrong?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, nothing wrong, my beautiful rose. I… well… er… I know you said that you didn't want anything… for your birthday today... but… well... I couldn't not get at least a little something for you, my lovely tormentor…" he looked down and fidgeted with the drawer of his desk. A beautiful red rose was pulled from within. He walked around from his desk, moving in front of it, to stand directly in front of her. He held the rose out towards her.</p><p> </p><p>"For you, my love. Happy birthday," he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as she accepted his gift. "I know it's not much…"</p><p> </p><p>"No! It's perfect! Thank you!" she interrupted him. She held the red rose up to her nose, breathing it's scent in deeply, savouring it's lovely fragrance. She peered up at him through her eyelashes. "Thank you," she repeated. She stepped forwards, closing the distance between them and placed a hand on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel so happy being with you my beautiful Anatoly. You are a good man. The best of men," she paused, using her hand to bring his face back towards hers as he'd looked down and away after she spoke. "I hope you are starting to understand that you are loved, cared for, and appreciated," she told him.</p><p> </p><p>"I think so, my love, I hope so…" his voice trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>"And you know that I love you, so very much," she said, softly trailing her fingers down his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>His breath hitched and he looked directly into her eyes. He swallowed, and coughed to clear his throat. He lifted his hand up and covered hers, the one that rested on his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, my beautiful rose, my darling, my light." He moved his face and placed a delicate kiss onto the palm of her hand, holding it close to his face, rubbing his cheek on it. "I love you so much!" a sob escaped him as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, love!" she reached behind him and placed the delightful rose gently on his desk behind him. She then cupped his face with her freed hand, brushing his tears away with her thumb. Standing up on tiptoes, she reached up and placed her lips upon his, tasting the salt of his tears there. He let go of her hand where he still held it up against her cheek and moved his so that he cupped her face instead. His other hand moved to her waist, pulling her close to him as he deepened their kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Her hands reached up and twined around his neck, her fingers tangled in his hair, the hair she loved playing with so very much. She leaned against him, forcing him to fall back and sit on the edge of his desk. </p><p> </p><p>"What, love...?" he chuckled at her, moving a hand up and pushing an escaped lock of her hair back behind her ear. He leant closer to her. One side of his mouth lifted up, and he stared into her eyes, noting how dark they were. "What are you after?"</p><p> </p><p>"You." she answered. "I want you."</p><p> </p><p>She moved her hands and reached downwards, moving lower to palm his groin with one of her hands. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. She moved her hand, pulling a deep moan from him. He looked down as her small hands undid his belt and trousers and reached into his pants. He watched as she wrapped her warm hands around him. She looked up at him and smiled at him, then knelt down in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Roza…"</p><p> </p><p>His words were replaced by a long draw out groan as she leant forwards and ran her tongue slowly from the bottom of him, all the way up him, until she reached his tip. He held his breath and shakily reached a hand out to cup her face. She stuck her pink tongue out and licked at all the clear fluid she found there, causing him to twitch in her grip. She smiled up at him at this, then leant down and ran her tongue round his tip again, taking her time to explore and tease him.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned again in pleasure, his head tilted back, temporarily removing her face from his sight.</p><p> </p><p>He gulped and looked back down at her as she paused. She looked up at him thoughtfully, deciding what to do next.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him and went back to licking and kissing him along his length, concentrating her attention on his tip as she'd noticed that that made him produce the longest and loudest moans. She paused again, another decision made and she took the end of him into her mouth. This caused him to growl and clutch at her shoulders. He reached down and placed his hands over hers, moving them up and down a couple of times, until she got the idea on what he so desperately wanted. Her hands joined her tongue in bringing him closer to release. He was so close already...</p><p> </p><p>"Roza…" he panted, "I'm going to…" he warned her.</p><p> </p><p>He'd not had such a strong orgasm before, he had to bite the side of his mouth to stop himself from moaning loudly as he wanted to. He opened his eyes and looked down at his love. She'd swallowed him and swiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck!" he panted, gulping in deep breaths to try and regain his composure after such an amazing high. "You beautiful, wonderful woman," he reached for her, "Come here, love…." He pulled her back upwards towards him, kissing her deeply, tasting himself on her as their tongues tangled.</p><p> </p><p>They finally pulled apart, allowing him to rearrange himself. He reached behind himself and held her rose out towards her. </p><p> </p><p>"You'll be getting another birthday present when we get back home," he said as she leaned in to take the beautiful flower from his hand. She looked up from the rose and took note of his face, one side of his mouth was curled upwards in a wicked smirk, his piercing dark eyes promised much mischief…</p><p> </p><p>"Oh…" she paused to smell her rose, then returned his smirk with one of her own. "We'd best get going then. I don't want to wait to unwrap my gift!" </p><p> </p><p>He leaned in, moving closer towards her until he was brushing her ear with his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, love. It'll be me that'll be doing the unwrapping," he pulled back and offered her a wide, triumphant smile.</p><p> </p><p>She giggled in reply and held her hand out for him.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed his briefcase, and gladly took her hand. He went to unlock his door, but found it already was.</p><p> </p><p>"You… it wasn't locked?" he paused and looked up at her, "anyone could have walked in on us… seen you and me…" </p><p> </p><p>She laughed and shrugged in answer and led a protesting Anatoly Dyatlov out of his office and off home.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Boris Stolyarchuk was leaving after his shift and happened to see his boss leaving work, arm-in-arm with his beautiful red haired lady. She was holding the stem of a lovely red rose up to her face. His boss saw him, smiled and raised a hand in acknowledgement, which he returned. </p><p> </p><p><em> Ah, normality restored then</em>, the young man, Boris, thought. Well… the <em> new </em> normality of his happy, smiling, more carefree, hopefully less <em>shouty </em>boss.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>